


These Lips Are Meant For Kissing

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Insecurities, Kissing, Older!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Just a lazy Sunday fluff piece with older Gladiolus.





	These Lips Are Meant For Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I have a “mental issues” with kissing, I will happily kiss you anywhere on your body but your lips. It seriously bothers me. To me kissing on the lips is “accepting that this is real” like this is a real relationship, commitment and all that such. It’s too much emotionally for me to handle and I just rather not even think about it most times. In fact in any relationship I was in I strictly requested no kissing on the mouth because I was just unable to handle it, the dude did and well he had a bruise on his face afterwards. BUT there are certain few photos of Gladiolus’ lips that - brought thoughts to my mind. Ones of wanting to kiss them and I didn’t get bothered out about it. (Yes I write kissing in my smuts and I go, “ICK” the whole time.)

_It was a lazy Sunday for you and Gladiolus, had the sun been around it would be shining through the window across the room casting a heavenly glow over the both of your bodies as you both were naked under the thin sheets.  
_

Living with Gladiolus was new we had only just scraped together enough Gil to buy this flat that we shared now on the fourth year of Darkness. Between the hunts that the two of us did and what he was able to get from his family savings got us a nice little flat in a good section of Lestallum. Perhaps when the sun comes back it will look even better but at the moment the flat was covered with hurricane lamps as we didn’t want to use any more of the limited power plant supply of electricity. 

The horrid sound of the alarm going off alerting the room that it was indeed nine “am”, I stretched languidly opening my eyes to the dim light of the room. The street light from the road near the bay window cast a glow about the room giving me enough view to see my surroundings plus the nightlight that was plugged into the area near my side of the bed. My vision was less that perfect so I needed more light than normal but in hopes to save money on using electricity I adapted. My tripping around the house with just the light of the hurricane lamps did amusing my boyfriend greatly from time to time as he picked me up from my heap on the floor giving me gentle reassuring kisses to my head or cheeks. 

Sitting up letting the blanket fall from my chest, exposing my pale tattooed skin to the room I looked to my right beside me was the love of my life, my light and shield, Gladiolus Amicitia. He was reading something on his phone, as it was too dim for him to read an actual book at the time. There was a set of glasses perched on the edge of his nose, he had started wearing them since the Darkness saying they helped him read it coupled well with his longer hair now that was not up in its normal pony tail, shaggy around his face. The scruff of his beard was a bit longer than normal, he tended to trim it on Mondays so on Saturday and Sunday it was always a bit more wild than normal. It was perfectly fine for me to view it like this. 

Gladiolus was deep in focus on what he was reading on the phone, softly reading some parts of it aloud to himself, his full lips pressing together as he looked fully concerned on what he was reading. My eyes wandered to his lips as he bit down on them a bit, the soft but slightly cracked lips seemed to be more entrancing than ever before to me. He chuckled at something on the screen as he scrolled down some the way his lips turned up into a broad smile was entrancing, it surely matched the way his beautiful amber eyes expressed laughter and the smile. But I couldn’t move my eyes from those lips. . .

We had been dating for five years now, meeting each other after his trails with Giglamesh. It wasn’t until the Darkness did we actually become a “official item” as he one day came to my doorstep, in the middle of a rain storm looking battered and bruised, seeking sheltered from the storm. Little did I know at the time that the storm outside was nothing in comparison to the storm that was raging in his heart about what happened to Noctis. Our relationship grew that night as I calmed the storm in his heart over the months and our love becoming strong. 

Getting up sidling myself onto his lap, straddling his hip, pressing my hands on his bare shoulders I leaned into him staring at his lips. Innocently staring at them as he sat his phone down beside us, a chuckle falling from his lips as he locked amber eyes onto me. 

“Babe, what’s up?” Gladiolus asked, his voice coming out a in a rumble a bit rough sounding as he hadn’t spoken in several hours, that deep husky sound I couldn’t get enough of. 

“Your lips. . .” I answered softly reaching my right hand out fingers just centimeters away from them. 

“Yeah I got them. . .not that you ever kiss them or anything.” He muttered in a soft passive aggressive tone. 

“Yeah. . .” I balked snapping out of my daze, light green eyes lighting up as I finally looked up into his large amber eyes.

I flushed immediately at the intense, daring stare of his as if he was daring me to kiss his lips that were just before me. My heart started to pound wildly in my chest, my breath started to get short, shaking my head making my long black hair get into my eyes I clambered off of him. Pulling the blankets over my head I buried my face into my pillow, curling up into a ball. 

“Babe. . .” Gladiolus said with a huff reaching out his hand, placing calloused fingers on my bare back fingers tracing up and down the spine and tracing over the snake tattoo at the base of my neck. 

“I’m sorry. . .I can’t. . .it’s stupid I know I just can’t.” I said shaking some as a sob burbled out of me, tears staining the yellow pillowcase.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. . .I was just joking I know. . .you don’t like it. I just. . .really would like to know how you taste.” 

“I. . .” I sobbed trying to find words for my fear, my distaste, my gripe against it all. 

“You kiss me all over so it’s not like you are worried of where a certain part was last, ya know? I mean you kissed my ass before babe.” Gladiolus jested as his fingers wound their way into my hair, playing with the soft tresses trying to calm me down some. 

“It’s not about germs. . .it’s the feeling.” 

“Do my lips look too dry or something? I have a slight burn from a Flan attack the other day. . .I could always use some chap-stick.” He mused, as he rolled over to his side curling up beside me his huge frame wrapping around my body as he pulled me close into his chest. 

“I love you babe I want to understand. . .” Gladiolus muttered softly as he buried his face into my neck, taking in the scent of my freshly washed hair, the scent of cherry blossoms filling his nose. 

“I don’t know how to describe it.” 

“You are a writer and you don’t know how to describe it.” 

“I know lame. . .” I replied sourly, squirming a little in his grasp, I didn’t feel like I was worthy to be in his tight protective embrace. 

“It’s not, it’s funny but not lame.” He replied kissing my hair and neck as his hands rubbed against my stomach and up to my breasts. 

Wiggling my way around to face him, my nose brushing against his scruffy beard as my hands roved up and down his broad chest then pinning myself against him, burying my face against his chest. He re-situated himself and hugged me tight, tangling his long legs with mine as he melded his body with me, Gladiolus despite his side could always meld himself well with me a small petite female who was easily a foot and a half shorter than he was and half his muscle mass. 

Everything always felt safe and comforting with Gladiolus, it could be a raging storm outside with all of the Deamons raging around, the world falling down around our ears, if I was in his arms I would feel just safe and at ease. I knew he would do all he could do to make sure I was safe - just as I would do to make sure he was safe. 

De-tangling myself from him I pulled back a little looking up at him, Gladiolus reached out brushing the stray tears away from my face, leaning in and kissing me on the forehead, against each closed eye lid, tip of my nose and on each side of my face. As his lips brushed from my right cheek to tilt my face to gain access to my left side, they slightly brushed against my lips the sharp sense of electricity that rushed through my body as that happened caused me to jerk in his arms. 

“It’s okay beautiful.” Gladiolus reassured a chuckle coming from his mouth past those full lips, that just brushed against my own. 

“I love you Gladio. . .” 

“I love you.” Gladiolus replied as he pulled me onto his chest as he flopped onto his back, the blankets tangling around us some. 

I was on top of him now laying on one of my favorite spots, his long dark hair splayed out on the pillow behind him, his amber eyes looking up at me lovingly as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms to my hips and sides. I moaned into his touch as I brought my face closer to his staring at his slightly parted lips. Reaching up my right hand I placed a index finger against his lower lip, caressing it with the tip of my fingers feeling the soft slightly damp flesh. The squeamish feeling rose up in me, a _fear almost_. 

“It’s real if I kiss you here.” I spoke softly eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes to gauge his reaction to my admission. 

“What real? That is the question.” He mused as I pulled my finger away from his lips. 

“Our relationship. . .it means that what we have is something tangible. I. . .when my parents were around I was little they fought a lot and even when they were mad at each other they kissed each other goodbye or goodnight. It bothered me to see the sour look on my mother’s face as she kiss my father upset with him. It felt like they were lying to each other that things were okay because they kissed. I don’t want that. . .to be ever apart of any of our kisses I don’t want them to seal a lie or anger. If we don’t ever kiss. . .there well it won’t ever happen the fighting the arguing and distrust. . .that it is what it makes me feel like. . .” I finally found the words that somewhat described my feelings. 

“We fight already, last week over the burnt steak fiasco. . .” Gladiolus laugh as he listened to what I said. 

“I mean fight - fight, throw things at each other scream top of their lungs saying they hate each other over the dining room table. That type of fighting not arguing over burnt steak because someone got drunk frisky.” I bantered back smacking him lightly on the chest. 

“I understand babe but we are not like them and never will be. I do sorta get what you mean about it being real. . .it’s a very intimate gesture to kiss ones lips. A lot of emotion can come from a kiss a lot of emotion that I really want to share with you. You mean the world to me, you have brought me back from the edge of destruction many times with - Noctis, my family and Ignis. . .I want to be able to share that emotion with you. It’s something that sex cannot explain.” 

“I see. . .I when I was looking at your lips earlier I didn’t get bothered like I normally do.”

“My lips normally bother you?” He let out with a hearty laugh, his whole body shaking with the laugh, his large tattooed arms wrapping around me pulling me into a tight hug, his chin pressing down on the top of my head as he placed a kiss on my head. 

“It’s not like I found them disgusting it’s just you know. . .that feeling. But this morning when I woke I didn’t feel strange I wanted to look at them. . .” I said my voice muffled from his chest as he rubbed my back. 

“Do you want to try?” Gladiolus asked after a few minutes of silence, us just enjoying each other’s heartbeat and calm breathing. 

“. . .yes.” I said slowly pulling myself away from him. “Let me do it. . .or start or whatever. . .I don’t know how to.” 

“You kiss just well the way you kiss the rest of my body and the hickies you litter my body with are testament to that.” Gladiolus countered as I hovered over his face smiling at him. 

Biting my own lip I brushed a few strands of hair behind my ears, heart beating like mad in my chest as I nervously leaned towards his face. He softly puckered up, long eyelashes fluttering shut as he closed his eyes awaiting for our first kiss in our five years of knowing each other. Pressing my lips against his I felt the same spark of burning electricity rush up and down my spine coursing right to my pussy making me feel warm and on fire. I pressed another soft kiss against his lips as he smiled against mine, a breathy laugh escaped his lips as a large hand tangled into my hair as Gladiolus returned the kiss. My heart jumped in my throat as the emotions rushed through me, whenever I thought about kiss fear, abandonment, terror and anxiousness. 

But with Gladiolus this kiss brought none of those feelings to surface, as his right hand tangled in my hair holding my face close to his as his lips softly kissed and tended to mine, his left hand caressing my side, gently squeezing at my hips making me moan into the kiss. I felt safe, comforted, loved, pleasure, accepted. . .I felt Gladiolus. I felt what he felt for me. . .I felt connected to him more so than ever. His tongue brushed against my lower lip just teasing me slightly, slowly I brushed my tongue over his as I slid my hands down his shoulders to the side of his face cupping the scarred skin fondly. Kissing him over and over each time getting a bit bolder a bit more heated. 

Growing light headed I broke from the string of kisses a slight gasp for breath as I leaned back a bit touching my own numb feeling lips a dazed look on my face.

“I told you - that you would be a great kisser. How did it feel?” Gladiolus praised me reaching up his right hand, caressing over my stomach, cupping my breasts. 

“It. . .it was amazing. It didn’t feel the fear or anything like I do when I think about it. . .it was like a copy of what I feel for you or to be exact what you feel for me.” 

“Can I kiss you again?” Gladiolus asked softly. 

“Yes, always.”


End file.
